Sophie Maraschino
Name: Maraschino, Sophie Gender: Female Age: 15 Grade: 9th Extra Curricular Activity: hockey, rounders, choir School: Butts' Academy for Girls Appearance: Sophie has a delicate, feminine complexion and short, light brown hair, she is of average height and build, but has a large stomach due to the fact she's pregnant. Biography: Sophie is English and 1/4 French. Her Father died when she was 4. Her mum raised her and her older sister by herself, her lack of male rolemodels led Sophie to become promiscuous and she became pregnant by one of the boys at her school, leading her to be transferred to an all Girl's school. She used to be fairly sporty, and was on both the hockey and rounders team, but had to give up when she found out she was pregnant. Sophie was very popular at her old school, but since her pregnancy has become a loner, she tends to be very pessimistic about situations out of her control. Other: Her pregnancy may be an advantage as it might lead other players, especially the girls, to be less hostile towards her. Number: 18 The above biography is as written by Sephy. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Designated Weapon: Smith & Wesson M19 Conclusions: Ah. I would say that I pity this girl, but then again, I would be lying. (Heh...) A lot of viewers will probably pity her, though. Who knows if other people on the island might pity her aswell, letting her live? With that in mind, G18 might win on a count of no one wanting to kill her on account of her pregnancy, but I'm not too sure about that. Game Evaluations Kills: None Killed by: Ash Holmes Collected Weapons: Smith & Wesson M19 (issued weapon) Allies: None Enemies: Ash Holmes Mid-Game Evaluation: Sofie's story began on the Eastern Shore, where she wandered aimlessly down the beach until she encountered Ash Holmes. Ash offered to give Sofie a one-way ticket off the island, free of charge. Of course, the girl simply tried to brush off the boy's remark as a sick joke. As Sofie quickly realizes Ash's intentions were far from a joke, the girl grabbed at her pack and with a stroke of luck, found a gun inside. Immediately, she fired blindly at the boy, slamming him square in the chest with a bullet. The boy, however, didn't appear to be injured at all, and seemed amused by the fact that she'd shot at him. In a panic, Sofie began to fire rapidly, so much so that her gun ran out of bullets, but without success. Ash approached the girl, quickly lashing out at her and sending her into the salty water of the ocean, where Sophie met her tragic end as she was drowned in the sea. Post-Game Evaluation: So this girl made it a total of like... five feet from where she woke up? Some might've taken pity on her because she was pregnant. Shame Ash Holmes wasn't one of those people. Memorable Quotes: "It's not fair!" - thoughts on the game Other/Trivia *Sophie was the first pregnant character in SOTF. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Sophie, in chronological order. *Starting Point For G #18 Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Sophie Maraschino. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V1 Students